headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Bates Motel: Forever
"Forever" is the ninth episode of season four of the psychological thriller series Bates Motel, and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Tim Southam with a script written by Kerry Ehrin and Carlton Cuse. It first aired on A&E on Monday, May 9th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Alex Romero expresses his concern about Norman Bates' mental state to his mother, who refuses to see him as nothing more than a perfect boy. He conspires with Dylan Massett to have Norman permanently committed to Pineview. Dylan likewise confronts his mother about how dangerous Norman is. Norman dials up the cray-cray in his most unbelievable act of wackiness yet. Synopsis .]] Norma wakes up and finds that Alex has already gotten up. She goes downstairs where he has prepared coffee and tells her that he is gravely concerned about Norman, and feels that he needs to return to Pineview. This ruffles Norma's feathers, who tells him that she is already planning on taking him for his therapy visit, but Alex insists that a more permanent solution needs to be employed. She bites back at his second-guessing her judgment on how to treat her son. Elsewhere, the DEA has Rebecca Hamilton in custody. Her lawyer is present and they attempt to negotiate a deal. They agree to drop all charges against her, if she agrees to wear a wire and get Alex Romero to confess to killing Bob Paris. .]] Norman Bates goes to Pineview and has a session with Doctor Edwards. He paces back and forth, angrily explaining how Alex Romero is interfering with their lives and that his mother is a fragile bird that needs her son to take care of him. Edwards sits silently and lets Norman continue on his tirade. While he's in session, Norma calls Alex and tells him everything is going to be okay. Alex meets Dylan Massett at a diner for coffee. He expresses his concerns to him regarding Norman and tells him that they may have to force him into being committed. To petition the state for such a request requires the signatures of two family members, Dylan's and his own. Dylan tells him that he'll go talk to Norma. Dylan goes to the motel and tells Norma that Norman is dangerous. Dylan has his own reason for thinking this, as he has found an earring belonging to Audrey Decody in Norma's coat. Norma deflects the accusation and the two get into a fight. Dylan leaves just as Norman is walking up to the house. He gives him a big hug and says, "Goodbye, Norman". Norman doesn't understand what's going on. & Norman in bed together. Nothing strange there.]] Later, Rebecca Hamilton goes to the restaurant where Alex Romero always has his lunch and sits down. She tries baiting him into confessing to killing Bob Paris, but Romero is quick to put things together and knows she's wearing a wire. He speaks directly into the microphone, warning any who are listening in to leave him alone. Romero goes back to the sheriff's office where Norma is waiting for him. She explodes on him about conspiring to have her son committed behind her back. Alex tries to impress upon her how dangerous Norman is, but she is too enraged to listen to reason. That night, Norman and Norma lie in bed together. They fantasize about getting rid of the hotel and moving to Oahu. After Norma falls asleep, Norman goes downstairs into the basement. He turns on the gas and closes all of the vents in the house. Then he returns to the bedroom and curls up next to his mother. Alex Romero comes over, but nobody answers the door. He unlocks it and goes inside, calling out for Norma. He finds both of them upstairs unconscious. Frantically, he opens as many windows as he can and brings them both downstairs. Norman beings coughing and revives. For all of his efforts however, Alex Romero cannot revive Norma Bates. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Uncredited cast Crew * Scott Kosar - Producer * Erica Lipez - Producer * Christopher Nelson - Producer * Tim Southam - Producer * Jamie Kaye Wheeler - Producer * Tom Szentgyorgyi - Consulting producer * Justis Greene - Producer * Steve Kornacki - Executive producer * Alyson Evans - Executive producer * Vera Farmiga - Executive producer * Tucker Gates - Executive producer * Kerry Ehrin - Executive producer * Carlton Cuse - Executive producer * Cory Bird - Co-producer * Heather Meehan - Co-producer * Pete Whyte - Associate producer * Mark Wolper - Consulting producer * Roy Lee - Consulting producer * John Powers Middleton - Consulting producer Notes & Trivia * Bates Motel was developed for television by Carlton Cuse & Kerry Ehrin and Anthony Cipriano. * This series is based on characters from the novel Psycho by Robert Bloch, and as portrayed in the theatrical film Psycho. * This episode is rated TV-14. It contains violence and strong language. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on the Universal Channel on May 31st, 2016. * This episode had a viewership of 1.405 million people, which is down by .113 from the previous episode. It scored .49% in the 18-49 age demographic. * This episode aired on the same night as the "Ave Satani"" episode of Damien, which was the final episode of the series. * This is the third episode of Bates Motel directed by Tim Southam. He previously directed "Goodnight, Mother". * This is the eighteenth episode of Bates Motel written and/or co-written by series co-creator Kerry Ehrin. Kerry previously worked on "Goodnight, Mother". * This is the ninth episode of Bates Motel written and/or co-written by series co-creator Carlton Cuse. He previously worked on "A Danger to Himself and Others". * This episode marks the death of Norma Bates. Appearances * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of Norman Bates. * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of Norma Bates. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of Dylan Massett. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of Emma Decody. * This is the thirty-ninth appearance of Alex Romero. * This is the seventh appearance of Rebecca Hamilton. * This is the third appearance of Special Agent Howard Collins. He appeared last in "Unfaithful". * This is the sixth appearance of Doctor Gregg Edwards. * This is the first appearance of Grace Wei. * This is the first appearance of Special Agent Liz Babbitt. Allusions * Reference is made to Bob Paris in this episode. He was the main antagonist from season three of the show. He was killed by Alex Romero in "The Psycho", which was also recapped in the season four premiere, "A Danger to Himself and Others". * The suitcase full of clothes that Norman buries belonged to Audrey Decody. The earring that Dylan Massett shows to Norma belonged to her as well. Audrey was the mother of Emma Decody whom Norman Bates murdered by strangulation in "A Danger to Himself and Others". See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2016 television episodes Category:Tim Southam Category:Kerry Ehrin Category:Carlton Cuse Category:Scott Kosar Category:Erica Lipez Category:Christopher Nelson Category:Tim Southam Category:Jamie Kaye Wheeler Category:Tom Szentgyorgyi Category:Justis Greene Category:Steve Kornacki Category:Alyson Evans Category:Vera Farmiga Category:Tucker Gates Category:Kerry Ehrin Category:Carlton Cuse Category:Cory Bird Category:Heather Meehan Category:Pete Whyte Category:Mark Wolper Category:Roy Lee Category:John Powers Middleton Category:Vera Farmiga Category:Freddie Highmore Category:Max Thieriot Category:Olivia Cooke Category:Nestor Carbonell Category:Damon Gupton Category:Andrew Howard Category:Jaime Ray Newman Category:Craig Erickson Category:Carmen Moore Category:Aliyah O'Brien Category:Anika Noni Rose Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Episodes with plot summaries